This invention relates to games in general and more particularly to a card game utilizing cards having opaque and transparent indicia thereon.
Typical card games utilize standard or specialized decks of cards containing on faces thereof markings such as numbers and suits and are generally dealt to the players. In some games such as rummy the object is to obtain groups of like cards. In others, the cards are played and tricks taken.
Another known game is a game such as Bingo or Lotto where players have a card with a plurality of rows and columns thereon and numbers are called off, the players putting markers on the called numbers in attempting to complete a row or column or diagonal in order to win the game.